Higeki de Ai
by ichinoseshiro
Summary: Yakuza dan mafia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Tetsuya membenci para yakuza. Mereka telah membunuh keluarganya dan menyebabkan ia harus sendirian dalam menanggung beban menjadi bos mafia. Tapi, apa yang harus Tetsuya lakukan ketika ia bertemu dengan bos para yakuza? Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ia mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta? Warning! Boyxboy inside! The cover isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Kuroko Tetsuya membenci kehidupannya. Ia terlahir sebagai pewaris tunggal dari kelompok gangster terkenal yang bernama Black. Di saat ia masih berumur dua belas tahun, kedua orangtuanya terbunuh di dalam perkelahian dengan sebuah klan yakuza bernama Aka. Dan sejak saat itu, Tetsuya harus memikul semua tanggungjawab sebagai pemimpin kelompok di usianya yang masih sangat belia.

Para anggota kelompoknya tak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkannya dan selalu mengawasinya kemanapun ia pergi. Ke sekolah, ke toko, ke restoran, dan kemanapun saja, Tetsuya selalu diikuti. Dulu, Tetsuya sering bertanya kepada tangan kanan ayahnya, Sanada Tokiwa, apa tujuan di balik semua pengawalan itu. Tokiwa selalu berkata mereka mengawal Tetsuya agar ia tidak dibunuh oleh klan Aka. Tetsuya mempercayai perkataan Tokiwa dan mulai membenci klan Aka yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

Tapi, tiga tahun telah berlalu, dan para yakuza tidak pernah mengincar Tetsuya. Tetsuya mulai menginginkan kebebasan. Ia mulai merasa tidak senang dengan perhatian berlebihan yang selalu diberikan kepadanya ini. Rasa tidak senangnya membuatnya acap kali kabur dari para pengawalnya dengan hawa keberadaannya yang amat tipis. Dan setiap aksi pelarian diri Tetsuya selalu diakhiri dengan ia digiring kembali ke rumhanya yang mewah oleh selusin pengawal. Tetsuya sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk. Hanya saja, ia menginginkan sedikit kebebebasan seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Tokiwa sangat putus asa dengan aksi melarikan diri tuannya itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasang pelacak pada barang-barang pribadi milik Tetsuya. Ia tahu, tuannya itu akan sangat marah apabila mengetahuinya, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

 **Author-san mikir apa, sih?-_- Amnesia belum selesai, udah post cerita baru lagi-_- mana ganti username, lagi-.-**


	2. Day 1

Mimpi buruk itu akhirnya terjadi. Tetsuya menyadari pelacak yang dipasang pada barang-barangnya. Jelas, ia merasa kesal dengan tindakan Tokiwa. Ia segera menyusun rencana untuk melarikan diri dari sekolahnya dengan otaknya yang cerdik. Ia meminta salah seorang temannya untuk mengganti pakaian dan tasnya dengan dirinya. Temannya setuju, jelas. Tetsuya mempunyai wajah polos yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun. Ia memakai wig berwarna hitam yang selalu dibawanya dan dengan mudah berhasil melarikan diri. Dua jam kemudian, Tetsuya telah berada di daerah pinggiran kota yang tenang dengan menggunakan pakaian kasual yang baru dibelinya.

Ia tidak mengenal daerah yang dikunjunginya ini. Dan baginya, itu adalah suatu hal yang bagus. Karena para pengawalnya pasti akan mencarinya di tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya. Tetsuya begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia telah mealngkah masuk ke dalam sebuah taman bergaya Jepang Kuno yang indah.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sebuah suara menyentakkan Tetsuya dari lamunannya. Tetsuya serta merta menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Di hadapannya, berdirilah seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata heterochrome yang indah.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Tetsuya dengan wajah dingin yang mengintimidasi. Jantung Tetsuya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan entah kenapa, Tetsuya tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari mata itu. Mata yang seakan-akan menyihirnya ke dimensi lain.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi. Ia menatap Tetsuya dengan kening dikerutkan tidak senang. Tetsuya bukannya tidak mau menjawab. Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. Tapi mulutnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab." ujar lelaki itu setelah menunggu jawaban yang tidak kunjung datang dari mulut Tetsuya. "Mulai saat ini, kau akan kutahan di sini." lanjut laki-laki itu lagi.

Tetsuya tersentak mendengar perkataan yang tidak masuk akal itu. "Ano.. Tolong jangan lakukan itu." ujar Tetsuya akhirnya menemukan suaranya.

"Terlambat." senyum laki-laki itu licik. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan langsung berbalik pergi. Tetsuya merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku lelaki itu. Ia ragu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia punya tiga pilihan, dan ketiga-tiganya sama-sama tidak mengenakkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ikut aku." kata laki-laki itu tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Tetsuya dari lamunannya. Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan terkejut menyadari lelaki itu telah berhenti berjalan dan kini menghadap ke arah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya merasa ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah mengikuti lelaki itu. Lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dari batu yang mengarah ke sebuah rumah besar bergaya Jepang yang terdapat di tengah-tengah taman itu.

"Seijuuro-sama, siapa anak ini?" tanya seorang kakek tua yang menyambut kami di depan pintu. Tetsuya sebenarnya merasa tidak senang dipanggil anak-anak. Tapi ia hanya diam saja.

"Dia? Entahlah. Namamu?" tanya lelaki itu pada Tetsuya sambil lalu. Tetsuya merasa ragu untuk memberitahukan namanya pada orang asing. Dan nama keluarganya mungkin akan membawa pengaruh buruk.

"Tetsuya." jawab Tetsuya singkat.

"Yah, Tetsuya akan kutahan di sini untuk sementara." ujar lelaki itu kepada kakek tua itu dengan santai. Lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan banyak pintu yang terdapat tepat di depan pintu depan. Tetsuya ingin mengintip ke dalam setiap ruangan yang tampak ribut itu tapi ia tidak berani melakukannya karena lelaki berambut merah ini tampak menyeramkan.

Lelaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser dan membukannya dengan satu sentakan cepat. "Ini kamarmu." ujarnya singkat. Tetsuya bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Masuk ke dalam kamar itu atau tetap berdiri di depan pintu bersama lelaki itu. "Masuklah." ujar lelaki itu dengan nada memerintah.

Tetsuya buru-buru masuk ke kamar itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Lelaki itu tetap berdiri di depan pintu mengawasi Tetsuya. Tetsuya baru saja akan memanggil lelaki itu ketika ia sadar, ia belum mengetahui nama lelaki itu.

"Ano.. Siapa namamu?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada suara dan ekspresi datar yang menjadi andalannya.

Kening laki-laki itu sontak mengerut saat mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya. Ia bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan kembali menutup pintu dengan sebuah sentakan cepat. Tetsuya jelas terkejut dengan reaksi laki-laki itu.

Sebelum Tetsuya sempat bereaksi apapun, lelaki itu telah mendorong Tetsuya sehingga ia berbaring telentang di lantai. Dan tanpa Tetsuya sadari, lelaki itu telah menahan tangannya di atas kepalanya sehingga Tetsuya tidak dapat beregerak. Ini berbahaya. Jantung Tetsuya kembali berbuat ulah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada rendah dan tajam. Tetsuya tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Ia takut. Benar-benar takut. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan. Tubuhnya menolak untuk menuruti perintahnya.

Lelaki itu mencium ketakutan Tetsuya dan dengan santai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tetsuya. _Tidak! Hentikan!_ Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Lelaki itu hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Tetsuya dengan lembut. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat air mata Tetsuya menggenang, menunggu untuk jatuh.

Lelaki itu tampak terkejut melihat air mata di pipi Tetsuya. Ia segera melepaskan Tetsuya dan berjalan kembali ke pintu geser. _Eh?_ Tetsuya tidak menegerti cara berpikir laki-laki ini. Tapi ia tahu kalau ia harus cepat-cepat bangkit setelah lelaki itu melepaskannya. "Lupakan tentang ciuman itu." ujar lelaki itu pelan. "Aku Seijuuro Akashi, pemimpin klan yakuza Aka." lanjutnya tanpa sedikitpun memandang ke arah Tetsuya.

Kata-kata singkat itu telah cukup untuk membuat mata Tetsuya melebar dan membuat badannya bergetar ketakutan. _Tunggu dulu.. Mereka akan membunuhku seperti mereka membunuh Otousan, bukan?_ Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin hidup. Masih banyak yang ingin dilakukannya. Air mata Tetsuya kembali mengalir di pipinya tanpa bisa berhenti. Seluruh tenaga tiba-tiba hilang dari tubuhnya. Ia kembali berbaring di lantai tatami dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

 _Tetsuya, kau harus menjadi pemimpin yang baik setelah kami pergi._

 **Review, please?^^**


	3. Day 2 : Morning

Seijuuro menyesal atas tindakannya pada Tetsuya kemarin sore. Ia terbawa emosi dan akhirnya memojokkan Tetsuya seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, Seijuuro pikir Tetsuya tidak harus menangis semalaman seperti itu. Seijuuro memang tidak mengecek keadaan Tetsuya lagi kemarin, tapi ia tahu Tetsuya menangis semalaman karena kamarnya terdapat persis di sebelah kamar Tetsuya dan jarak di antara mereka hanya dipisahkan selembar tatami. Jadi tentu saja seluruh suara yang ada di kamar Tetsuya terdengar jelas di kamar Seijuuro.

Seijuuro sebenarnya agak khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuya karena ia terus menangis di kamarnya dan tidak makan malam. Tentu saja Seijuuro merasa Tetsuya harus makan pagi ini. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus memaksa Tetsuya dengan kekerasan. Dan jujur saja, Seijuuro merasa agak shock saat mengetahui Tetsuya adalah seorang anak yang manja.

"Tetsuya? Aku akan masuk." ujar Seijuuro singkat. Ia langsung membuka pintu geser itu dengan cepat, mengira akan menemukan Tetsuya yang merajuk di dalam selimut. Tapi ia tidak mengira akan mendapati Tetsuya yang baru bangun tidur dalam balutan yukata yang agak kebesaran untuknya.

"Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya sambil menggosok matanya mencoba memperjelas sosok samar di depan pintu.

 _Akashi-kun?_

Seijuuro membencinya. Kilas balik yang terus menghantuinya meskipun ia tahu ia takkan pernah bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Takkan pernah. Meskipun ia mengerahkan semua pesonanya, meskipun ia memohon, ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Selamanya.

"Akashi-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Tetsuya menyadarkan Seijuuro dari lamunannya. _Ternyata ia tidak semanja yang kukira, pikir Seijuuro puas._ Seijuuro memberikan Tetsuya sebuah senyum kecil. Tanda rasa senangnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya memanggilmu untuk sarapan." ujar Seijuuro ringan. "Ayo ke ruang makan." lanjut Seijuuro sambil bergerak meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, tunggu dulu. Aku harus mengganti pakaian dulu." terdengar seruan lemah dari dalam kamar. Seijuuro berjalan kembali ke pintu kamar dengan agak kesal.

"Kau tidak per-" kata-kata Seijuuro menggantung begitu saja. Yukata Tetsuya yang kebesaran terbuka di bahu kirinya. Menampakkan kulit putih yang tampak lembut. Tetsuya menatap Seijuuro dengan mata birunya yang polos dan kawaii. Rambut baby bluenya acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur. _Tetsuya benar. Ia tidak boleh ke ruang makan seperti itu, batin Seijuuro frustasi._

Seijuuro yakin, Tetsuya akan diserang kalau datang ke ruang makan dengan penampilan se-kawaii itu. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kuberi kau waktu sepuluh menit." dengan enggan.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya. "Ah, dan Akashi-kun?" panggil Tetsuya saat Seijuuro akan menutup pintu.

"Apa lagi, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuuro dengan tidak sabar.

"Dimana pakaianku? Kurasa kemarin malam para pelayanmu mengganti bajuku saat aku sedang tidur." jawab Tetsuya sambil menatap yukata kebesaran yang dipakainya.

Entah kenapa, Seijuuro merasa agak marah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa marah. Tapi ada suatu dorongan dalam hatinya untuk menghukum para pelayan yang dengan lancang menyentuh kulit lembut itu.

"Nanti akan kucarikan. Sekarang, pakai saja yukata yang disediakan untukmu." jawab Seijuuro singkat. Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mulai melepas sabuk yukatanya. Seijuuro hanya bisa mendesah frustasi melihat tingkah laku Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, tidak bisakan kau menungguku keluar?" gerutu Seijuuro sambil kembali bergerak meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita berdua adalah laki-laki?" tanya Tetsuya menghentikan langkahku. Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar Tetsuya dengan gusar.

"Lalu, apa tidak apa kalau aku menyerangmu sekarang?" tanya Seijuuro berjalan mendekati Tetsuya dengan langkah panjang. Dalam beberapa detik, ia telah duduk di tempat tidur Tetsuya, memegangi sebelah tangan Tetsuya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya.

Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap Seijuuro dengan mata melebar ketakutan. Entahlah. Tapi Seijuuro rasa Tetsuya takut pada sesuatu yang lain. Ia tidak takut diserang oleh Seijuuro. Dan Seijuuro tidak tahu apa yang membuat Tetsuya ketakutan.

"Lupakan saja." desah Seijuuro pasrah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menghadapi remaja berambut biru dengan mata polos satu ini. Tindakan dan sikap Tetsuya tidak pernah dapat diprediksi oleh Seijuuro. Anehnya, hal itu entah kenapa menjadi suatu hiburan tersendiri bagi Seijuuro. "Gantilah pakaianmu. Aku akan menunggu di luar." ujar Seijuuro singkat.

Seijuuro melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Tetsuya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding koridor di depan kamar Tetsuya. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ekspresi ketakutan Tetsuya sangat mirip dengan ekspresi orang itu di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Dan Seijuuro benci mengingat segala sesuatu tentang orang itu. Mengingatnya hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang menyiksa.

Lamunan Seijuuro terpotong oleh suara pintu geser yang terbuka. Seijuuro cepat-cepat memperbaiki sikap dan ekspresinya agar Tetsuya tidak melihat sisi lemahnya itu. "Tetsu.."

 _"Tetsuna."_

"..ya?" tanya Seijuuro menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia bersyukur ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya di saat-saat terakhir. Karena itu hanya akan menjadi masalah kalau ia salah menyebut nama Tetsuya.

Seijuuro mengamati Tetsuya dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Yah, setidaknya Tetsuya terlihat lebih baik dalam balutan yukata yang berukuran lebih kecil ini. Meskipun yukata itu masih tampak agak kebesaran baginya. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." ujar Seijuuro tanpa basa-basi yang hanya akan membuang waktunya.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab ataupun mengeluarkan suara. Andai saja Seijuuro tidak mempunyai indra yang tajam, ia pasti tidak akan menyadari kehadiran Tetsuya yang seperti hantu. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan orang itu..

Seijuuro segera menghapus pemikiran tentang orang itu. _Tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan orang itu._ Seijuuro berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju ke ruang makan. Sama sekali tidak mengecek apakah Tetsuya mengikutinya atau tidak. Karena Seijuuro yakin Tetsuya akan mengikutinya.

Tak lama, mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah ruangan luas yang penuh dengan orang yang anehnya, hampir semua orang di sana adalah seorang _ikemen_ dan _bishounen_ yang menggunakan yukata. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang ruangan itu meskipun Seijuuro yakin Tetsuya sangat penasaran.

"Seijuuro-sama, kami telah menunggu anda." ujar tangan kanan Seijuuro, Kanda Tatsumi, begitu Seijuuro dan Tetsuya memasuki ruangan. Seijuuro hanya mengangguk kecil membalas sapaan Kanda.

"Tetsuya. Ikut aku." ujar Seijuuro dengan singkat. Sontak, seluruh ruangan langsung ribut berbisik-bisik begitu mendengar perkataan Seijuuro.

"Ano.. Seijuuro-sama, tidak ada yang bernama Tetsuya di kelompok kita." bisik salah seorang anggota klan dengan takut-takut.

"Tetsuya," panggil Seijuuro dengan suara rendah.

"Ha'i Akashi-kun?" balas Tetsuya dari belakang punggung Seijuuro. Kali ini, seisi ruangan semakin ribut karena terkejut. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah pasti tidak melihat Tetsuya dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

"Akashi! Siapa anak ini? Kawaii na~" seru Kotaro tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Tetsuya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan bersemangat. Seperti biasa, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap Kotaro dengan pandangan bingung. Seijuuro menghela napas panjang sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

"Kotaro. Hentikan. Dan anak ini tawananku." jawab Seijuuro dengan wajah dingin yang langsung memberitahukan kepada semua orang kalau Tetsuya adalah milik Seijuuro.

"Eeh? Membosankan." sahut Kotaro dengan raut merajuk. Ia baru saja akan melepaskan tangan Tetsuya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Are? Akashi, bukankah ia mi-"

"Kotaro. Cukup." seru Seijuuro tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Kotaro dengan suara yang tajam dan menusuk. Seijuuro bahkan tidak perlu membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui Kotaro telah melepaskan Tetsuya.

"Wa-wakatta wa yo, Akashi.. -sama." jawab Kotaro ragu-ragu. Ia bergegas menjauh dari Seijuuro dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Dan tentu saja, tidak ada lagi yang berani mendekati Seijuuro atau menanyakan tentang Tetsuya.

Seijuuro berjalan ke seberang ruangan dan duduk di atas sebuah bantal yang menjadi kepala dari bantal-bantal lain yang disusun teratur di sepanjang ruangan. Tetsuya mengikuti di belakang Seijuuro diiringi dengan bisik-bisik dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kalian boleh mulai makan." ujar Seijuuro singkat tanpa sedikitpun memandang ke arah anggota klannya. Seiring dengan kata-kata Seijuuro, beberapa orang pelayan masuk membawakan banyak makanan mewah. "Tetsuya. Duduk di sana." perintah Seijuuro dingin sambil menunjuk sebuah bantal di dekat Seijuuro.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuuro selama sesaat dengan pandangan kesal sebelum akhirnya menyerah karena Seijuuro sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah Tetsuya sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, Seijuuro sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan di depannya.

Seijuuro sama sekali tidak peduli pada klannya, pada Tetsuya, atau pada apapun saat ia sedang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan ia benci hal itu. Mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan melarikan diri ke satu-satunya tempat ia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya, ia membencinya. Sangat-sangat membencinya. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah seorang pemimpin. Dan seorang pemimpin harus selalu memperhatikan anggotanya.

Tapi saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan tentang tindakan spontannya ini. Dan saat sarapan adalah saat paling tepat untuk melakukannya.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus memasang wajah seperti itu?_ Tetsuya tidak suka ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Akashi. Bukan hanya ekspresinya, sorot matanya juga memancarkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. _Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus bersedih? Apa tidak cukup baginya membunuh keluargaku?_

Bagi Tetsuya, ini sungguh tidak adil. Seharusnya ialah yang bersedih di sini. Tapi kenapa Akashi yang merasa sedih? _Ini tidak adil._ Tetsuya membenci ekspresi itu. Tetsuya membenci sorot mata itu. Tapi, kenapa dada Tetsuya terasa sakit saat melihat ekspresi sedih dari seseorang yang telah membunuh keluarganya?

Tetsuya tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti alasan ia merasa sakit. Ia tidak mengerti alasan Akashi merasa sedih. Dan ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti. Mengapa jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat saat ia menatap wajah seorang Akashi?

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." bisik Tetsuya tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makan. Ia sebenarnya merasa bingung bagaimana para anggota klan yang lain tidak menyadari ekspresi kehilangan di wajah Akashi. Seluruh anggota klan tampak bersenang-senang sehingga sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Akashi. Tapi Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bersenang-senang dan sedari tadi seluruh fokusnya tercurah kepada Akashi.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi menyentakkan Tetsuya dari lamunannya. _Are? Sejak kapan Akashi-kun bangun?_ Tetsuya terlalu bingung untuk menjawab Akashi dan akhirnya nemilih untuk diam seribu bahasa. "Makanlah. Kau akan sakit kalau kau tidak makan." senyum Akashi dengan lembut.

 _Tidak adil. Bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu setelah berekspresi sesedih itu?_ Tetsuya tidak bisa menolak perintah Akashi. Tidak apabila ia diberikan senyum seperti itu. Jenis senyuman yang hanya diberikan kepada orang yang berharga bagi kita.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang." ujar Tetsuya memaksakan diri berbohong. Sungguh mengherankan bagaimana berbohong pada Akashi bisa sesulit ini. Akashi kembali tersenyum kepada Tetsuya.

"Makanmu sungguh sedikit." senyumnya sambil mengelus rambut Tetsuya yang lembut. Tetsuya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara meredakan detak jantungnya yang menggila setiap kali Akashi menyentuhnya. _Tidak apa. Aku yakin itu karena adrenalin._

Dan lagi-lagi, tindakan Akashi tidak dapat diprediksi oleh Tetsuya. Ia tiba-tiba menarik kembali tangannya dan menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan dingin sekaligus sedih.

"Berbeda." Tetsuya dapat mendengar Akashi berbisik pelan sambil menatap tangannya.

"Tetsuya-sama, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya kakek yang tampaknya tangan kanan Akashi-kun yang tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang Tetsuya. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah pria itu dengan enggan.

"Menunggunya." jawab Tetsuya singkat. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbicara dengan kakek itu sekarang.

"Dan untuk apa anda melakukannya?" tanya kakek itu lagi. Kali ini dengan nada lebih tegas. Ia sudah pasti tidak suka melihat Tetsuya berkeliaran di luar rumah apalagi di musim gugur seperti ini.

Tetsuya menghela napas kesal. "Karena aku ingin." desahnya dingin. "Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku.." Tetsuya tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa. Ia yakin, memanggil kakek itu dengan sebutan 'kakek' pasti akan membuatnya tersinggung.

"Kanda Tatsumi. Namaku Kanda Tatsumi." jawab kakek itu spontan. "Dan mengenai permintaan anda barusan, saya khawatir saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya." lanjutnya lagi.

Tetsuya membalikkan badannya sehingga membelakangi Kanda-san. "Aku tak akan mencoba untuk kabur." ujar Tetsuya pelan.

Tetsuya tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi ia yakin Kanda-san sedang tersenyum di belakang punggungnya. "Saya yakin begitu. Namun anda akan sakit apabila terus berada di sini. Setidaknya masuklah ke dalam dojo." jawab Kanda-san tenang.

"Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku masuk." desah Tetsuya kecewa. Ia hanya mencoba untuk mengintip sedikit dari pintu dojo dan anak buah Akashi-kun sudah langsung menghalanginya.

"Tidak diperbolehkan?" tanya Kanda-san bingung. "Siapa yang tidak memperbolehkan anda untuk masuk, Tetsuya-sama?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah." jawab Tetsuya sambil lalu. "Seorang _ikemen_ berwajah serius dan temannya yang hiperaktif." Tetsuya mendefinisikan penampilan anak buah Akashi yang menghalanginya.

Kanda-san terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Tolong tunggu di sini sebentar." ujar Kanda-san sebelum berjalan menuju pintu masuk dojo. Tetsuya bahkan tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui itu.

Tetsuya melirik Kanda-san yang sedang berbicara dengan dua orang penjaga itu dari sudut matanya. Kanda-san tampak beradu pendapat dengan kedua orang itu dengan sengit dan akhirnya perdebatan itu diakhiri dengan ditutupnya pintu dojo dengan keras. Kanda-san berjalan kembali ke arah Tetsuya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan?" tanya Tetsuya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kanda-san tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya. Ia hanya terdiam seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi ini sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya Seijuuro-sama melakukan hal seperti ini." ujar Kanda-san akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana." jawab Tetsuya untuk pertama kalinya mengungkapkan pikirannya.

Kanda-san kembali diam seribu bahasa. Tetsuya menghela napas pasrah. Ia tahu Kanda-san tidak akan memberitahunya. Sedari tadi ia hanya mencoba peruntungannya saja. Tetsuya kembali membelakangi Kanda-san dan menatap langit di atasnya.

"Kendo." tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Eh?" tanya Tetsuya bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah Kanda-san dengan terkejut. Sama sekali tidak mengira Kanda-san akan mengatakannya.

"Seijuuro-sama berlatih kendo di sana. Agar ia bisa menggunakan katana peninggalan ayahnya dengan baik." ujar Kanda-san lagi kali ini dengan lebih terperinci.

Tetsuya terdiam tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. "Arigatou." senyumnya akhirnya. "Terima kasih telah memberitahuku." lanjutnya lagi. "Tapi aku akan tetap menunggunya di sini." tegas Tetsuya singkat.

Kanda-san menimbang-nimbang pernyataan Tetsuya selama beberapa saat. "Baiklah kalau itu keinginan anda." jawabnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Kanda. "Arigatou, Kanda-san." ucapnya tulus.

Lembah itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka memegang peralatan-peralatan elektronik seperti lampu, kamera, layar, dan kursi. Di tengah-tengah mereka, tampak seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah berpose dengan akrab. Jepretan kamera tak henti-hentinya menghujani mereka setiap kali mereka berdua mengubah pose. Seorang lelaki duduk di depan layar yang menampilkan foto yang baru saja diambil. Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap layar itu dengan serius.

"Baiklah. Selesai." seru lelaki itu setelah mengamati layar itu selama sekitan 10 menit.

Kedua model yang tengah dipotret pun menghentikan gerakan mereka dan saling mengucapkan salam. Sang model pria yang berambut pirang kemudian berjalan mendekati fotografer yang baru saja memotretnya.

"Otsukaresama!" seru si pirang sambil tersenyum riang. Sang fotografer secara otomatis tersenyum kepada si pirang dan mengulangi kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan si pirang.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu kemudian berjalan menuju lelaki yang sedari tadi menatap layar.

"Otsukaresama." ucap si pirang dengan nada sopan dan hormat. Lelaki yang disapanya refleks menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menyadari siapa yang menyapanya.

"Otsukare." balasnya singkat. Ia kembali menatap layar di depannya yang sedang memperlihatkan kedua model itu berpose dengan pose yang bagus.

"Nee, nee! Aku bagus di foto ini, bukan?" tanya si pirang yang tiba-tiba sudah ikut menatap layar di depannya. Orang yang ditanyainya hanya tersenyum kecil dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ah, ya. Aku baru teringat. Tampaknya kau harus tinggal di sini lebih lama. Aku sudah memberitahukannya pada manajermu." ujar lelaki itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Hee?!" seru si pirang saat mendengar informasi itu. Ia baru saja akan memprotes kata-kata lelaki itu saat ia menyadari kalau itu adalah pekerjaannya. "Baiklah." jawab si pirang lesu.

Si pirang berjalan meninggalkan lelaki tadi dan mengarah ke deretan meja di bagian belakang rombongan. Di sana sudah menanti manajernya yang langsung menyambut kedatang si pirang dengan teh hangat.

"Nee, nee, Koucchi, berapa lama lagi pemotretan ini berlangsung?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan nada merajuk. Ia sudah bosan berpose dengan para gadis terus-menerus selama seminggu ini.

"Ah, Kise-san, kurasa akan selesai besok siang." jawab manajer si pirang yang dipanggilnya Koucchi.

"Eeh?! Masih selama itu?!" seru lelaki berambut pirang yang bernama Kise itu dengan terkejut.

"Ah.. Tampaknya ada seorang gadis yang melakukan kesalahan dan pemotretan kemarin harus diulang sekali lagi." jawab manajernya dengan pasrah.

"Eeh? Bagitukah?" tanya Kise lesu. "Satu hari lagi sebelum aku bertemu dengan Seijuurocchi." gumamnya lagi dengan tidak bersemangat.

 **Aneh, ya?-.- yah, emang aneh sih dari awal :v entah kenapa ngerasa makin lama ini fic makin gaje padahal baru mulai XD oke, Shiro-chan akan ganbatte! :3 arigatou buat yang mau baca-w-**

 **Review and fav sangat dihargai!^^**


End file.
